Wiggle Time! (album)
"Wiggle Time" is the Wiggles' 11th album that was released in Australia on August 30, 2000. It is a compilation album that predominantly features songs from Here Comes A Song. The album also features re-recordings of the first three tracks from The Wiggles' debut self-titled album which were Get Ready To Wiggle, Rock-A-Bye Your Bear and'' ''Dorothy The Dinosaur. In America, this album was released under the title Let's Wiggle with a slightly different tracklisting. Although some of the songs from Here Comes a Song were later re-recorded, the original recordings have been included here. The songs in question are: * Henry the Octopus * Whenever I Hear This Music * Dorothy's Birthday Party Origins Album The Wiggles thought of releasing the Wiggle Time video into an album, and that's what they did. Reusing Songs from the Here Comes A Song album The Wiggles reused many songs from the Here Comes a Song album such as We're All Friends. Production Songwriting Murray, Jeff, Anthony, and Greg wrote the music and lyrics. Recording The Wiggles spent 20 minutes editing the album. Tracklist Note: All songs are taken from Here Comes a Song, except where noted otherwise. #Get Ready To Wiggle (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) From Wiggle Time (Re-Recording) #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) From Wiggle Time (Re-Recording) #Dorothy The Dinosaur (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) From Wiggle Time (Re-Recording) #Here Comes A Bear (A Field, G Page) From Here Comes a Song #We're All Friends (A Field) From Here Comes a Song #Little Brown Ant (A Field) From Here Comes a Song #I Knew A Cricket (Spoken) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) From Here Comes a Song #Uncle Noah's Ark (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) From Here Comes a Song #Henry The Octopus (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field) From Here Comes a Song #The Gypsy Rover (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) From Here Comes a Song #A Pirate's Life (Spoken) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) From Here Comes a Song #Bound For South Australia (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) From Here Comes a Song #The Magic Kindy (J Fatt, A Field) From Here Comes a Song #Poesje Mauw (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) From Here Comes a Song #I Love It When It Rains (M Cook) From Here Comes a Song #Lechoo Yeladim (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) From Here Comes a Song #Whenever I Hear This Music (M Cook, J Fatt) From Here Comes a Song #Bert The Wombat (Spoken) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) From Here Comes a Song #Dancing Ride (A Field, G Page) From Here Comes a Song #Dorothy's Birthday Party (M Cook) From Here Comes a Song #I Look In The Mirror (G Page) From Here Comes a Song #Daniel And Molly (A Field) Here Comes a Song #A Family Song (A Field) From Here Comes a Song #Fly Through The Air (A Field, G Page) From Here Comes a Song #The Dreaming Song (A Field, J Field) From Here Comes a Song #The Lion And The Unicorn (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) From Here Comes a Song #Mitten the Kitten (A Field) From Here Comes a Song Personnel * Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Carolyn Ferrie, Jane Bezzina, Rosemary Richardson * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman, Jane Bezzina, Rosemary Richardson * Bass - Murray Cook * Guitars - Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Terry Murray, Peter Mackie * Piano, Accordion, Organ & Xylophone - Jeff Fatt * Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay * Jew's Harp, Tambourine & Tin Whistle - Anthony Field * Whistling - Greg Page Staff * Composers/Lyricists - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page and John Field * Arrangers - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page and John Field * Producer - The Wiggles * Engineer - The Wiggles * Mixer - The Wiggles and Chris Brooks * Recorder - Chris Brooks * Publishers - EMI and Wiggly Tunes * English Translation: Greg Page Release Date *Australia - August 23, 2000 Trivia * one song, Rock-a-Bye Your Bear which was taken from the Soundtrack album of The Wiggles Movie which was released in October 1997 and also appeared in the 1998 re-recording of the video of the same name. * This version didn't feature the 1998 versions of Henry the Octopus, Whenever I Hear This Music and Dorothy's Birthday Party which only appeared in the American release of this album which was released in 1999 by Lyrick Studios but the North American Album name had to be changed to Let's Wiggle. The song credits that are found for the songs from the Here Comes A Song is incorrect song credits but The Wiggles didn't arrange the music for all the songs they had wrote. they did arrange the 1998 versions of Get Ready to Wiggle & Dorothy the Dinosaur and the 1997 version of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear, Uncle Noah's Ark, The Gypsy Rover. Incorrect songs with the incorrect songwriter credits listed: # Here Comes A Bear # We're All Friends # Little Brown Ant # Henry the Octopus # The Magic Kindy # I Love it When it Rains # Whenever I Hear This Music # Dancing Ride # Dorothy's Birthday Party # I Look in the Mirror # Daniel and Molly # A Family Song # Fly Through the Air # The Dreaming Song # Mitten the Kitten * The front cover reuses a 1998 photo of The Wiggly Group and the back cover reuses another 1998 photo of The Wiggly Friends. Gallery WiggleTime-AlbumBackCover.jpg|Back Cover WiggleTime-AlbumDisc.jpg|Disc WiggleTime-FullAlbumCover.jpg|Full album cover Category:Wiggles albums Category:2000 Category:2000 albums Category:Galleries